Beyond The David and Goliath Raid
by suzie2b
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after the guys got away from Dietrich at that waterhole?
**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Beyond The David and Goliath Raid**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Hitch stopped the staff car as Tully regained consciousness next to him. Troy climbed out of the back and helped get the injured private into the backseat with Moffitt.**

 **After a quick look through the trunk of the German car, a well-stocked medical kit was found. Moffitt removed the makeshift bandage that Hitch had applied after the jeep exploded and looked at the wound. A good portion of Tully's upper arm was burned and bloody. Moffitt looked at his friend and said, "I'm going to have to clean this up a little before I can do anything. I promise not to use any alcohol."**

 **Tully nodded silently. Moffitt took some clean gauze and, as gently as possible, wiped the fresh blood away. Then he took the burn kit out of the bag and opened it. With the provided wooden applicator, Moffitt covered the burn with a thick layer of the sulfadiazine ointment before putting a large bandage around Tully's arm.**

 **Tully remained silent throughout Moffitt's careful first aid. As the sergeant began to secure the bandage, Hitch grabbed the canteen out of the back, uncorked it, and took several swallows.**

 **Troy turned and smacked the private lightly on the arm as he said, "Easy on the water, Hitch. We're still not home."**

 **Hitch smiled. "We will be, sarge. A few miles more."**

 **Moffitt finished tying off the bandage as he said, "Maybe we shouldn't go in."**

" **Why not? We're all Heroes. One look at those charts and we'll all get medals."**

 **Tully sighed quietly as he pressed the heel of his hand against the bridge of his nose. His head hurt, his arm hurt, and he felt downright sick.**

 **Moffitt moved Tully's arm so it was resting across his lap close to his body. He sat back and grinned. "Either that or we'll all get shot. After all we lost a couple of jeeps."**

 **Troy smiled as he reached into Tully's shirt pocket for a matchstick. He stuck it in Tully's mouth as he said, "Well, I wouldn't worry about 'em. We could use a couple of new ones." Then he ruffled the private's hair and started to get into the front seat of the staff car. "All right, let's go."**

 **###########################**

 **Tully endured the car bouncing over the rough terrain as long as he could. Then he said quietly to Moffitt, "Make him stop the car."**

 **Moffitt looked at him and frowned worriedly. "Hitch, stop the car!"**

 **As soon as the vehicle was stopped, Tully leaned over the side to vomit. However, there wasn't anything in his stomach to bring up. Moffitt rested a hand on his back until the dry heaves subsided.**

 **Tully let himself fall back against the seat and panted, "That wasn't fun."**

 **Moffitt put the back of his hand on Tully's forehead. "He's got a fever." He got two aspirin out of the med kit and gave them to his friend. "Take these. It'll help."**

 **Troy handed the canteen to him and said, "Hang in there, Tully. We don't have too much farther to go."**

 **Tully put just enough water in his mouth to wash the pills down. He handed the canteen back. "Sorry."**

" **Don't worry about it. Happens to the best of us."**

 **Hitch said, "The road will smooth out soon. That'll help some."**

 **Tully nodded and scooted down far enough to cushion his head on the back of the seat.**

 **True to his word, the road did smooth out soon after crossing their lines and the terrain changed. Tully was able to doze until they reached the field hospital.**

 **Troy and Hitch helped Tully out of the car while Moffitt hurried into the medical tent. Tully's legs could barely hold him upright.**

 **The doctor examined the injured private and sent him off to surgery to take care of his arm. He joined Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch and explained, "He's very dehydrated, exhausted, and has a concussion. It was a good thing you used that sulfadiazine ointment on that burn. Luckily, it's not as bad as it looks. He should recover nicely." The doctor saw the three men visibly relax at the news. "Now, from what you've told me and from the look of you, I would suspect you're also dehydrated and tired. I'm going to have you put on IV fluids and get those blisters cleaned up. We'll keep an eye on you overnight."**

 **Troy nodded. "Thanks, doc. I can't deny that I'm feeling a bit shaky and lightheaded. Even more so now that I know Tully will be all right."**

 **Moffitt agreed and said, "I have to say, it's been a long couple of days for all of us."**

 **Troy frowned. "Where's Hitch?"**

 **A nurse heard the question and smiled as she pointed. "He's over there."**

 **They looked and saw Hitch curled up on a gurney. Moffitt asked, "Is he all right?"**

" **Sound asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake him."**

 **The doctor smiled. "Okay, nurse, let's get them taken care of."**

 **###########################**

 **The next morning found Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully laying side-by-side in cots. They were still hooked up to IVs, but they were allowed to eat and drink as long as it stayed down.**

 **Tully was still sleeping as the others enjoyed their breakfasts. After a bite of scrambled eggs, Hitch smiled and said, "Never thought powdered eggs could taste so good."**

 **A nurse came by and checked on Tully. When she was finished, Moffitt asked, "How's he doing?"**

 **Tully's voice was quiet as he growled, "I'm hungry."**

 **The nurse smiled. "How's your head?"**

 **Tully shrugged. "Aches a bit, but not bad." He looked up at the nurse with a frown. "And before you ask … I don't need anything for pain."**

 **Her eyebrows went up in surprise and Troy smiled as he said, "He gets like that sometimes when he's hungry."**

" **I do not!"**

 **The nurse decided not to get in the middle of the argument and said, "I'll just go get you some breakfast."**

 **Hitch grinned. "You know, Tully, sarge is right. You do get a little cranky when you're hungry."**

 **Moffitt said with a smile of his own, "I must agree with them."**

 **Tully sighed. "Some friends you are. After all, you'd be out of sorts too if you got blown off a jeep and dragged across the desert."**

" **If we weren't your friends, we wouldn't bother to pick on you." Moffitt leaned over with a peace offering. "Care for a piece of toast while you wait on breakfast."**

 **Tully finally broke down and smiled as he reached for it. "Thanks, sarge."**


End file.
